


Power

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, In the Dark, Marvel - Dark Reign, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has always been attracted to power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

Power is an aphrodisiac. There was no denying it and Emma Frost was more than aware that she was as susceptible to it as any other person on the planet. But it had to be real power. Norman Osborn sitting in his card castle thinking that he ruled the world wouldn’t make her look twice. The man was a fool if he thought his new found bureaucratic role would turn the heads of anyone sitting in the room she found herself in. There was only one man in the room that caught her attention.

 

“Victor?” When he turned to face her, she could almost swear she _felt_ an eyebrow rise behind his mask. “May I have a moment?”

 

“I am in a hurry to return to my home, Miss Frost.”

 

“I hear Latveria is a lovely country.”

 

“I have little patience for small talk, Miss Frost. What is it you want?”

 

She only looked surprised for a moment. “You prefer the direct approach?”

 

“As I am sure you do as well. The hypocrisy of the world must be frustrating for a telepath.”

 

She nodded.  “It is almost as frustrating as someone who will not show me anything; someone who blocks me out completely.”

 

“My mind is not yours to read.” She watched his eyes narrow. “What do you want?”

 

Emma sighed. She would have preferred to dance around the subject a little longer, and she would have preferred not to discuss something so… delicate in a H.A.M.M.E.R. hallway. She would have greatly preferred to have found a way onto that flight to Latveria and made her proposition then, but she was nothing if not flexible. A trait she planned on demonstrating for Victor Von Doom, if he would give her the chance. “What I want is very simple.” She crossed her arms just under her breasts, pushing them up slightly. No mask could hide the subtle shift of his eyes. Well, at least she had his attention. “I want you.”

 

“Me?” He laughed, actually laughed and it sent sparks up her spine. “I have no time for your games, Miss Frost.”

 

“I am not playing games.” She felt a breeze, a whisper of power across her skin and barely managed to suppress a pleasant shiver. “Surely a man with your intellect is aware of what power can do to a woman.”

 

“Indeed.” His eyes moved over her figure as if he were considering just how serious her proposal was. “Follow me.”

 

He didn’t wait to see if she would, in fact follow. She did, of course. After so long with a man who, when he wasn’t ordering students and teammates around, was as meek as a kitten, the command in Doom’s voice made things low in her body tighten. She followed, not rushing to catch up, not stumbling, keeping her dignity completely intact, but she followed.

 

She glanced behind her, watching as the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents hung back. She made sure they would continue to do so as she slipped through the door that Victor held open. She stopped in her tracks when the door shut, leaving them in total darkness.

 

She heard something that sounded like metal on a wooden table. “Miss Frost, you aren’t having second thoughts, are you?”

 

“No, of course not. But you obviously have me at a disadvantage.” She wondered vaguely as another piece of metal hit the table if his mystic abilities let him see in the dark as well. It was an interesting thought that she didn’t get the time to ponder.

 

“Follow my voice.” She took a few tentative steps into the room. “There is nothing in your path.” She took him at his word and moved forward until her fingers brushed the edge of the table. “Your pants, Miss Frost.” As she worked her belt open, his hands cupped her breasts, pinching mercilessly at her nipples and making her gasp and shiver. “You are not used to having someone else in control.”

 

“No.” Her belt clattered on the floor and she slipped her pants down to her knees.

 

“That’s far enough.” She gasped as his fingers delved into her. There was no hesitation, no testing the waters. He went for the jugular and in no time she was pushing back against his hand, moaning softly. “So eager.” There was something clinical in his voice, something detached, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Bend over.”  His tone left no room for argument or questions and she obeyed as she always expected others to do when she spoke. She felt him press against her, the metal of the armor he had not felt the need to remove was almost icy against her skin and she shivered. “Does it frighten you, Miss Frost, to be at my mercy? To know that there is nothing I could not do to you in this moment and that there is nothing you could possibly do to stop me?”

 

He didn’t give her a chance to answer as he slammed into her. She cried out as he set a brutal pace. “Perhaps that is what you want.” His voice nearly echoed in the blackness of the room. “Perhaps you require a… firm hand.” She screamed as his hand came down across her ass. “Is your lover so weak that he cannot keep you in line, Miss Frost?”

 

“No…” She moaned the word and a moment later, her body trembled around him. She barely had a moment to draw a breath before her muscles pulled taut, forcing a strangled cry from her throat as she came.

 

The world blurred for her. She lost track of how many times she’d came by the time she felt the telltale tremor that signaled the end was near. Finally a low growl escaped Doom and he emptied himself into her.

 

As soon as he let go of her, her knees gave out. She nearly laughed. Emma Frost, CEO, former White Queen of the Inner Circle, curled up on the floor like a deflowered teenager. She found her belt in the dark and began to clothing.

 

She blinked into the light when Victor opened the door again. “I think, Miss Frost that these meetings may not be the waste of time I thought they would be.”


End file.
